Contemporary laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, may be a common convenience in many homes. In the case of a clothes washer, a user simply loads the cleaning appliance with laundry to be treated into a treating chamber, along with an optional supply of a treating chemistry, such as detergents, bleach, enzymes, and anti-spotting agents, and selects and initiates a cleaning cycle that may be subsequently automatically carried out by the cleaning appliance.
In order to adequately ship a completed clothes washer, support of the wash unit is often required from underneath the unit using packaging materials. This requires a hole in the cabinet that will allow sound to escape during the cleaning cycle, creating customer annoyance.